1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noise suppressor suitable for use for example in suppressing noise included in a voice.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a noise suppressor of a conventional type, it is practiced for example that the spectrum or a voice including noise is calculated and the spectrum of only the noise is also calculated and, then, the difference between the spectrum of the voice including noise and the spectrum of the noise is obtained to thereby achieve elimination (suppression) of the noise.
There is also realized a noise suppressor in which noise is spectrally analyzed to obtain an adaptive inverse filter which has a characteristic inverse to that of a noise generating filter and, then, voice including noise is passed through the adaptive inverse filter to thereby achieve elimination (suppression) of the noise.
In such conventional noise suppressors as described above, a noise and a voice including the noise are separately processed and therefore devices, for example microphones, for inputting the noise and the voice including the noise are required independently of each other. Namely, two microphones are required and, hence, there have been such problems that the circuits constituting the apparatus increase in number and the cost for manufacturing the apparatus becomes high.